Level 41
Level 41 is the second to last level in the Plazma Burst 2 Campaign. This is the final level with the heroes; this is also the level where the Time Machine is found and activated, allowing the protagonists to continue on their journey. It is a difficult level, especially if the player doesn't have good weapons or doesn't know how to use them. Plot Level 41 (2).png|Bombing Corvettes. Level 41 - Middle area.png|Fighting Usurpation Destroyers. Level 41 - Last alien enemy.png|Killing the last one. Level 41 - The Button.png|This switch can not be used... Level 41 - Plan B.png|Luring some Corvettes to here before entering the last section. Level 41 - Camping.png|Better keep camping until you destroy at least 2 Corvettes. Level 41 - Fly & Slice.png|A dash right into a pile of Corvettes. Level 41 - After the Fight.png|It's over. Level 41 - The End.png|The end of this level, and the main PB2 storyline too. Level 41 - A Corvette got stuck.png|Sometimes a Corvette may get stuck here, rendering it much less harmful. Level 41 - Another way to fight Usurpians.png|This also works, though they may counter-attack sometimes... Level 41 begins with the Marine standing on the other side of an elevator door with Noir Lime and Proxy on the other side. Noir Lime then brings up the question of who will activate the time machine. The Marine agrees to activating the time machine by himself, and the elevator lowers into a room with three Corvettes. These enemies are numerous, and they have very high health and powerful rocket cannons. The Marine is forced to destroy all of the Corvettes and make his way onto a platform. It is nearly impossible to do it with a plain pistol, rifle or shotgun. It is advisable to use a Drone Gun CS-Virus, as the drones will target the invisible pilot NPC attached to the Corvettes, destroying them after a few shots. If the Marine does not have that weapon, then it is best to utilize the Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK or the Ray Gun C-01y, as both deal heavy damage to the Corvettes. It is best to take them on one at a time; taking on more than one is more than likely to lead to your player character getting overwhelmed by multiple Corvettes at once. After the Marine has done this, he can hop onto a platform that contains even more enemies. There are three Usurpation Destroyers armed with Ray Guns, with a high amount of health, that present a serious threat to the player. The Marine dispatches these hostiles and opens a door on the right side of the platform, leading into a room with more Corvettes. This time, Proxy and Noir Lime join him in fighting off the Corvettes. When all of the fighting is over, the three make their way over to a large teleporter, or the time machine. The time machine is activated, and the level is finished. This scene also marks the end of the hero's campaign in Plazma Burst 2. Hostiles Usurpation Forces * Usurpation Destroyer - They are seen guarding the entrance to the Time Machine, they are seen with Ray Guns, it is better to slow down time and block their ray bullets with PSI Blades. There are 3 of these enemies. They all have 1000 HP on easy/normal/hard difficulty, but 150 HP on impossible difficulty. Vehicles * Corvette - The strongest enemy in the level, and in the whole campaign. They carry Vehicle Rocket Launchers. There are eight Corvettes in the level. Three are found in the first room, while the other five are fought with Noir Lime and Proxy. The corvette's "driver" has 100 HP on easy/normal difficulty, 200 HP on hard and 130 HP on impossible difficulty (yes, it doesn't make sense). Trivia * This resembles the last level in PB:FttP. The three Usurpation Destroyers are the three Phoenix Falkoks and the power of the Corvettes combined as Sword Bot, in a metaphorical sense. * When the player reaches the final teleporter, Noir Lime will say "Forward to the past!", and the campaign comes to a close. This is most likely a reference to the first game. * If you complete the level with Sound FX enabled and Music disabled, the game will set the Music volume to same level as Sound FX volume. * An easy way to destroy the Corvettes is to stand on them and rapidly stab the Corvette with your PSI Blades. * Every single time you complete this level, regardless of difficulty, you will receive 10,000 credits. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Campaign Category:Levels